


The Weight of A Sword

by Otts486



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otts486/pseuds/Otts486
Summary: As Corrin and the rest of the Hoshidian army march on to face king Garon, a certain Nohrian crown prince stands in their way.
Kudos: 8





	The Weight of A Sword

“Gods my legs are killing me! Please tell me that we’re almost there!” Corrin huffed in between desperate gasps for breath.

“Geez you’re pathetic” Takumi scoffed as he walked beside his older brother, “At this rate, you’ll die before we even reach the throne room”

“Sh-Shut up!” Corrin snapped back. “We’ve hardly had any time to rest ever since dealing with Camilla’s soldiers back there”

“Takumi does have a point though” Ryoma spoke up, “If you’re this winded right now, Garon will kill you before you even have a chance to draw your sword”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right” Corrin sighed.

Elise giggled, “Don’t worry Corrin, we’re almost there. Father’s room is just at the top of this tower”

“Really?! Thank gods. Perhaps then we should take a moment to rest before ascending” 

“An excellent idea. But unfortunately, it doesn’t look like we’ll get the chance” Azura suddenly spoke up.

Corrin raised an eyebrow, “Why’s that?”

“Look who’s waiting for us,” Azura said as she motioned her hand forward.

Corrin turned around to see a tall blonde haired man in black Paladin armor standing at the end of the narrow hallway. He breathed a deep sigh, “Xander…”

Corrin and his siblings flooded into the small room where Xander stood. The tension in the air immediately went stiff as Xander’s stone-cold glare pierced Corrin’s heart. Corrin gripped the hilt of his sword as everyone else readied their weapons. 

“You’re here…” He said in a cold and unfeeling tone. 

Xander gripped the hilt of his sword as it pulsed with a malicious purple aura. The stiff air grew cold as every muscle in Corrin’s body ached with anticipation. Slowly, Siegfried was pulled from its sheath and with a mighty swing was aimed directly at Corrin’s chest. 

“Hello, Corrin. You’ve done well to make it this far” Xander finally said.

“It’s been a long journey…” Corrin took a deep breath, “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to face you like this, Brother” The last word came out cold and weighed down by several three-ton bricks.

“Did you think I’d let anyone, even you, kill father right in front of me?” Xander scoffed, “You’re more naive than I thought. If you insist on toppling Nohr, you’ll have to get through me first”

“Xander, please stop!” Elise stepped in front of Corrin and spread out her arms, “Do you really have to fight like this?!” She pleaded as her eyes glistened with tears, “Corrin is still out brother! All he wants is peace!”

“Elise?” Corrin whispered.

“Elise?! What are you doing?!” Xander looked down at his younger sister, “Have you abandoned Nohr as well?”

Elise shook her head, “No that’s not it” Her hands went to her chest, “I…” She looked away for a moment, “I-I just want our family to go back to the way it was!” She looked back at him with her wide purple eyes. 

“I see” Xander closed his eyes for a moment, “is that child’s logic how you managed to sway Leo and Camilla?” He scoffed again, “I don’t have the luxury of being so naive. As the crown prince of Nohr, I will protect my homeland and its king by stopping Corrin here and now!” He looked back down at Elise, “It’s the only way”

“Xander…” Elise said as she took a step back.

“Now then…” He pointed his sword back at Corrin.

“I’ve had enough! let’s just end this, already!” Takumi suddenly spoke up as he prepared to fire an arrow from his Fujin Yumi only for Ryoma to stop him.

“But Ryoma…”

Ryoma shook his head, “Everyone! As long as no one from Nohr intervene, then neither shall we! Understood?!”

Xander looked over to Ryoma and nodded, “You needn’t worry about that” He gestured to the area around him, “As you can see, I am here without the support of my retainers or any soldiers” He looked back at Corrin, “This is between you and me, little prince”

Corrin sighed, “Understood…” 

Xander lowered his sword, “There isn’t much space here” He gestured to a nearby doorway, “Why don’t we step into the great hall”

Corrin nodded, “right”

“Wait!” Elise cried out as she ran after them as more tears began to sparkle from her eyes. 

Xander stopped and glared back at his sister, “Stand back, Elise! There’s no need for you to see this...”

Elise stopped dead in her tracks, “B-But…”

“I told you not to move!” Xander snapped causing Elise to flinch.

Elise rubbed the tears from her eyes, “I-I’m sorry Corrin. I’m sorry I couldn’t talk Xander out of this”

Corrin smiled back at his sister, “It’s okay, Elise. I’m glad you came all the way here with us and no matter what happens…” He hesitated for a moment, “just know that having you as my sister has been the best thing that has ever happened to me”

“No matter what happens…” Elise looked up at Corrin with what could only be described as a look of true despair. “Don’t say things like that!”

Corrin’s heart sank as he tore his eyes away from his sister’s tear ridden gaze. This was something he had to do, alone. This was between him and Xander. For a moment, he remained silent. He had to be strong for both his sake and hers.

“I have to go…” Corrin finally said before marching off to meet Xander into the next room.

Corrin’s heart twisted as he heard Elise break out into a thunderstorm of tears and sobs. 

_ I’m sorry, Elise…. _

\---

“All right Corrin, it’s time to settle this once and for all,” Xander said as he sunk to a fighting stance, “I hope you’ve taken all of my training to heart. Don’t hesitate like you used to, understood?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t hesitate,” He said as he readied himself, “So long as you don’t go easy on me anyway, I’m different from the lonely little brother you used to train with back at the fortress”

“I hope so, otherwise this will be one short fight” He took a deep breath, “Now then, let’s begin”

“Right,” Corrin took a deep breath as he stood and faced his opponent. 

_ Here goes nothing… _

He just had to remember everything Xander had taught him back when they trained at the Nohrian Fortress.

\----

“The first move is yours, Corrin,” Xander said as he took a fighting stance on the other side of the roof. “Come at me when you’re ready”

“Right” Corrin nodded before charging forward as fast as he could. 

He let out a war cry before lunging at his older brother. Sparks scattered into the air as their blades met. Xander frowned and easily shrugged off Corrin’s attack. Corrin bit his lip as he watched Xander swing Siegfried down at him. He quickly moved to block the attack only for him to be sent skidding across the floor. Corrin raised his blade once more as Xander was once again upon him in full. 

\----

Corrin carefully weaved through each strike as best he could. Xander was fast and each strike nearly threatened to tear the Yato from his grip. He had to find an opening and fast. If Xander fought anything as he did back at the fortress, then his next move would be…

His eyes shot wide as he watched Xander’s blade come at him from above. Corrin gripped his sword and in the next moment, their blades collided. Without a single moment of hesitation, Corrin stabbed forward intent on injecting his brother’s shoulder. But for a moment, he stopped himself as their eyes locked. Xander ducked and the next thing he knew he cried out as a sharp pain pierced his side. The taste of hot liquid iron filled his mouth as he was once again sent skidding across the floor.

_ So, you really do intend to kill me, huh... _

Corrin’s vision blurred as looked up to see a fuzzy humanoid figure charge at him once more. 

_ Xander… _

\----

A dull ache ran through Corrin’s body as he forced himself to stand. His lungs crumpled like paper with each passing breath. He looked up to see his older brother without a single scratch on him. All that effort and he couldn’t even land one blow. How was ever supposed to win against the strongest knight in all of nohr?

“Xander I…”

Xander scoffed, “giving up so soon, Corrin?” He shook his head, “As a prince of Nohr, I expect more from you now pick up your sword and try again!”

  
  


“B-But I…” Corrin barely got out in between gasps of breaths.

“We train like this so we can defend ourselves from our enemies” Xander interrupted, “If you can’t land a single hit on me today, then you won’t last a single second out on a real battlefield”

“I know but…”

“You’ve always said you wanted to someday leave this fortress,” Xander said, “Well, Father has been tracking your progress. He thinks by now he may be ready to grant your wish”

Corrin’s face lit up, “What?! He really said that?!”

Xander nodded, “Indeed but that’s only if you can prove yourself by defeating me here and now!”

Corrin smiled, “Alright, I think I’m ready now,” Corrin said as he readied his blade once more, “Get ready cause I’m going to come at you with all I have”

Xander smirked, “Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to defeat me” He said as he sunk into a fighting stance, “If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Show that all of the time I’ve devoted to training you has not been in vain!” 

And with that, Xander charged at Corrin yet again. 

\-----

_ Xander, back then you were always watching out for me. You were always by my side. _

Corrin stretched out his hand is it morphed into a large clawed paw. Bandage-like scales draped to the sides of his arm. 

_ When I was sad or lonely, you were one of the first to comfort me. You were one of the first to tell me that everything would be alright. _

Corrin took a deep breath as his blood-red eyes spotted Siegfried descend upon him once more. 

_ Even when you seemed troubled from your arguments with father, you always put my feelings and well being before yours. You truly were the best older brother I could ask for…  _

Corrin winced as his draconic hand clamped down on his brother’s blade. Xander tried desperately to wretch his sword free but to no avail. 

_ You once said that one swing of a blade can communicate more than a lifetime of words. And now more than ever, I think I understand what you mean… _

_ Trust me, I don’t want to have to fight you either… _

Corrin’s eyes flared to life as he shot a blood-red glare at his opponent. He gripped Xander’s blade to keep him in place.

_ But like you said, this is the way it has to be… _

With his other hand, Corrin gripped Yato’s hilt and stabbed upward, intent on piercing straight through his brother’s skull. However…

“You’re still so naive,  **little brother,** ” Xander said with the tip of Corrin’s blade mere millimeters away from his face. Those last two words were drenched in venom.

Corrin’s breaths came out ragged like a sick and exhausted animal. The sharp glow in his eyes faded as they dropped to the floor. His grip on Xander’s blade loosened as sweat and tears dripped down his face. He couldn’t do it…

“I thought I told you not to hesitate,” Xander scoffed as he wretched Siegfried from Corrin’s grip. “You must come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise…”

Xander then delivered a swift kick to Corrin’s abdomen which sent him flying into a nearby wall. A loud pain rang through Corrin’s body as he slumped to the ground. Strings of blood leaked from his mouth. He lifted his head to see Xander slowly approach him.

“Your enemy will get the better of you in that single moment of hesitation”

“B-But X-Xander...c-can’t you see? This isn’t the only way!” Corrin pleaded, “Why don’t you just join me so we can put an end to this and fight for what truly matters”

“What truly matters is Nohr’s safety and joining you to overthrow father would mean to betray that safety”

“ **But don’t you see! Garon’s rule is only hurting this nation and its people!!** ” Corrin cried out with fire in his lungs, “It’s hurting Camilla, Leo, Elise, and even you! So just open your eyes to the truth!! Ask yourself who the re-”

Xander grit his teeth, “I’VE HEARD ENOUGH!!!”

“Xander…”

“I am the crown prince of Nohr!” Xander said as he raised Siegfried into the air. “I don’t have the luxury to listen to your empty words.  **I WILL defend my homeland as I see fit no matter the cost!!** ” Xander said as he swung down at Corrin.

_ Xander!! What happened to you? _

“ **PLEASE STOOOP!!!** ” Elise’s voice suddenly rang out. 

For a moment, time seemed to stop. A loud scream shot into the air as Siegfried was drenched in dark red. Corrin’s heart shattered at the sight of Elise’s body hitting the floor. A mist of tears blurred his gaze as he looked down at his trembling hands coated in blood. The world around him crumbled as all he could think about was the horrid sight he just bore witness to.

“ **ELISE!!!!!** ” They both cried out in unison.


End file.
